Bringing All the Boys IV: Alejandro's Sexy Diapey and Apology Fiesta
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this next entry in the "Bringing All The Boys" series...Alejandro only invites his friends, enemies, and his two brothers over bcause he wants to make amends with them by having an AB/DL themed Sleepover and Orgy Party. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Bringing All the Boys IV: Alejandro's Sexy Diapey and Apology Fiesta

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, Foul Language, and Foreign Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

 **Summary: The story takes place after Geoff's Birthday Party as Alejandro only invited his friends and enemies even his two brothers over to his and Heather's mansion as he invited the following…Brody, Carlos (his older brother), Cameron, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Jose (his other older brother), Justin, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Trent, and Tyler for a party and a fun night of Diaper Sex, Fun, as Alejandro plans on reconciling and making amends with them as well. ENJOY!**

It was Friday, March 23rd 2018, as it was a month after Geoff's 24th Birthday Party, ten weeks after Mike's Graduation Party, and Four and a Half Months since Justin's pool party as Alejandro wanted to make things right with his enemies, and his friends that he wronged during his time on Total Drama as he invited his friends and enemies even his two brothers to his and Heather's Mansion for a night full of fun, Diaper Sex, and more as he invited Brody (Geoff's friend), Carlos (Alejandro's oldest brother), Cameron, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Jose (Alejandro's second oldest brother), Justin, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Trent, and Tyler over as everyone was already in diapers as they were mingling, socializing, and more as Alejandro and Heather were looking on from above as they were looking on at their party guests at their Mezzanine/Balcony as their bedroom was turned into a gigantic nursery as it was behind them, but Alejandro and Heather couldn't care less as they were smiling.

"Is this Fiesta is going to be Glorious or what Mi Amor?" Alejandro asked her.

"Oh, it will be glorious, Alejandro! Especially since it's a way of making amends to everyone." Heather answered Alejandro.

"That's the whole idea, Mi Amor." Alejandro said as the two kissed as Alejandro decided to begin it as heather grabbed their video camera.

"Hola everyone! I am Alejandro Burromuerto, and welcome to my Diapey Sex Fiesta which is also my apology Fiesta!" Alejandro said to the camera.

"Tonight, I invited all of my old enemies, my only friend, and even my two older brothers to have fun with me and to also make amends with them as well…let the fun begin." Alejandro said before he grabbed and rang a bell signaling everyone to look at Alejandro.

"Gentlemen! Welcome to my Diapey party and Apologize party. Tonight, is a night where I shall have fun with all of you as a way of saying I'm so sorry for all I have done during Total Drama..." Alejandro said to everyone.

"COOL!" The boys shouted back.

"First to be up are The Drama Brothers." Alejandro announced.

"Cool!" The Drama Brothers aka Trent, Justin, Cody, and Harold said as the four dudes went to Alejandro and Heather's bedroom/nursery as they made their arrival.

"Hello Alejandro." The Drama Brothers said to Alejandro.

"Hola, Drama Brothers...before we begin, Cody Anderson and Harold McGrady...please step forward." Alejandro said to them.

"Okies!" Cody and Harold said before they walked up to Alejandro and Heather.

"I must first say...I would like to say I'm sorry for my actions during Total Drama World Tour…Cody, I'm sorry for almost killing you by knocking you into the shark infested water below…it wasn't fair." Alejandro said to Cody.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for calling you "Al" over and over again." Cody said to Alejandro.

"Gracias Cody." Alejandro said to Cody as they hugged.

"Harold, I'm sorry for making you be overconfident while we were in Japan, making you quit the competition and making you be eliminated instead of DJ who had the most votes that night anyway, but the point is…I'm so sorry for manipulating you." Alejandro apologized to Harold.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Harold said as they hugged also.

"Gracias…now who would like to get it on with me?" Alejandro asked them.

"Me." Cody said to Alejandro in response.

"Okay then, Amigo…let's get it on." Alejandro said to Cody as they started to makeout while Harold, Trent, and Justin watched and stroked their babas hard before Cody grabbed Alejandro's 11-inch-long and 2-inch-wide baba that was really hard.

"Alejandro, that is one huge baba." Cody said to Alejandro before Cody began stroking his baba.

"Mmmmmm!" Alejandro moaned softly before Cody started to suck Alejandro's big meat.

"Mmmm! So good." Alejandro moaned louder and commented on Cody's baba sucking.

"Mmmm!" Cody moaned as he sucked Alejandro's Spanish chorizo very hard, then…Heather started to pleasure herself softly and slowly while Cody started to deepthroat Alejandro's baba until it was time for the climax already.

"Ohhhh! Cumsies coming! I'm getting closer!" Alejandro moaned and shouted.

"Mmmm!" Cody moaned as he went harder while Heather turned the camera to her face to speak.

"This is getting hawter and hawter and this is just the first one." Heather said to the camera before she turned it back towards Alejandro and Cody…it was time for Alejandro to climax.

"Ay Dios Mios!" Alejandro shouted as he climaxed inside of Cody's Mouth and he swallowed Alejandro's white cumsies as Cody liked it.

"Mmm...not bad." Cody moaned during the swallowing and said to Alejandro.

"I know...would you like to continue or you want Harold to go next?" Alejandro asked Cody.

"I want to continue." Cody answered Alejandro.

"Okies." Alejandro said back.

"I want to fuck you hawd, Alejandro." Cody said to Alejandro.

"Okies!" Alejandro said to Cody.

"Yay! Do it!" Heather cheered and said to Alejandro who got on all fours and Cody who was about to pound Alejandro hard.

"Let's do this. Get your revenge." Alejandro said to Cody.

"You have had it coming, so okies. Here I go!" Cody told Alejandro as he began to pound Alejandro's diapered ass.

"Ohhhh! So hawd!" Alejandro moaned and shouted at Cody.

"Fuck yeah!" Cody shouted back as he pounded Alejandro hard while he smacked his sexy, Spaniard, diapered ass.

"Oh yeah!" Cody shouted as he loved getting revenge on the person that almost killed him in Hawaii while his bandmates/friends on the band were pleasuring their hard babas just watching this.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Trent, Harold, and Justin moaned and shouted as they went harder with their stroking while Heather was filming all of it.

"I agree!" Heather said to The Drama Brothers in agreement as Cody kept pounding Alejandro until Cody felt something.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA CUMSIES HAWD!" Cody moaned and shouted as Alejandro was stroking his baba as well.

"DO IT! Cumsies hawd inside my sexy Spanish diapey ass!" Alejandro shouted at Cody until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned during their climax as they kissed.

"Not bad amigo." Alejandro said to Cody.

"Thankies." Cody said to Alejandro.

"You are welcome." Alejandro said as Cody left.

"Harold, you're up." Alejandro said to Harold.

"SWEET!" Harold said as they started to make out while Cody joined his Drama brothers in the stroking of their babas.

"Mmmmm!" Alejandro and Harold moaned during their brief, yet, sexy makeout session as Alejandro soon started to suck Harold's 10-inch-long and 3-inch-wide baba good and hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Alejandro moaned and muffled while sucking on Harold's hard baba.

"Anata wa watashi no hawd baba o suu koto de totemo jōzudesu!" Harold spoke Japanese as it's translation is "You are so good at sucking my hawd baba

"Mmmmmm!" Alejandro moaned and muffled as he stopped to respond back.

"Dōmo Arigatōgozaimashita! Harold!" Alejandro shouted back as he resumed sucking Harold's baba.

"Oh Gosh! This is great revenge!" Harold shouted as Alejandro deepthroated and deepdrooled his baba until it was time.

"CAN'T HOLD IT!" Harold shouted as he exploded all over Alejandro's face and mouth as he swallowed Harold's cumsies.

"Mmmmmm! So good..." Alejandro moaned while he swallowed and he said to Harold.

"Thankies Alejandro." Harold responded back.

"Would you like to continue Harold?" Alejandro asked him.

"Yes... with my Drama Brothers Bandmates... come on, dudes!"

"OKIES!" Cody, Justin, and Trent said to Harold as The Drama Brothers started to gangbang Alejandro…Harold was pounding Alejandro's sexy diapered ass, while Trent and Justin made Alejandro stroke their babas while Cody was pounding Alejandro's face.

"Mmmmmm!" Alejandro moaned with pleasure as he was enjoying this gangbang.

"Ohhhh Yeah! Take it, Alejandro!" The Drama Brothers moaned and shouted at Alejandro.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck yeah!" Heather moaned and shouted as she even started to finger herself hard to this sexy gangbang action.

"So hawt!" Heather said as she liked what was going on as The Drama Brothers kept at it until it was time.

"Drama Brother Cumsies Time!" The Drama Brothers shouted before they exploded all over Alejandro and his face, his mouth, and his diapered ass.

"Ohhh Yeah!" The Drama Brothers moaned and shouted as their need for revenge was satisfied.

"Mmm!" Alejandro moaned as he swallowed all of The Drama Brother's milky as he liked it and enjoyed it.

"Creamy. I've deserve that... are we cool now?" Alejandro asked The Drama Brothers.

"Yeah, we're cool." The Drama Brothers answered him as they left and DJ arrived.

"Hello Alejandro." DJ said to Alejandro.

"DJ, please forgive me for lying about the fish, betraying and manipulating you in Jamaica, please also forgive me for causing your team's elimination, especially yours?" Alejandro asked DJ as he thought about it for a second.

"It's alright Alejandro time heals all wounds, we're cool." DJ answered Alejandro as they shook hands and hugged.

"Now…let's get it on amigo." Alejandro said to DJ.

"Okies." DJ said as they began their sexy encounter by making out hard while rubbing their babas together.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly as they liked making out with each other.

"Very nice." Heather said as she rubbed her area slowly and softly as Alejandro started to suck DJ's 12-inch-long and 3-inch-wide Jamaican meat hard.

"Ohhh! Fuck yeah! Hawder! Suck my baba hawder!" DJ moaned and shouted at Alejandro who stopped to respond.

"Okies!" Alejandro said as he resumed sucking DJ's chocolaty long and hard baba as he started to deepthroat and deepdrool DJ's baba even harder.

"Mmmmmm!" Alejandro moaned as he kept going as DJ was closer.

"Ohhhh! I'm getting closer! I'm getting closer to Cumsies!" DJ shouted at Alejandro as he was about to climax.

"MY GOD! Me too!" Heather shouted as she was near climax also as Alejandro stroked his baba harder and harder while he kept sucking DJ's baba even harder until it was time.

"Mmmm! Cumsies all over my face!"

"Okies!" DJ said as he shot a massive load all over Alejandro's face.

"Mmmm!" DJ and Alejandro moaned during his climax as Alejandro swallowed his cumsies while Alejandro climaxed in his diaper.

"Very creamy! I like it." Alejandro said to DJ.

"Good!" DJ said to Alejandro.

"Fuck me harder than a Gorilla in the African safari DJ." Alejandro said to DJ.

"Happy too." DJ said as Alejandro bended over once again before DJ began to pound Alejandro's diapered ass very hard.

"Ohhhhh! Dios mios! You're so hawd!" Alejandro moaned and shouted at DJ.

"Thankies, Blaineley wuvs it a lot! Now hold still!" DJ said back and told Alejandro to hold still before he kept pounding Alejandro but even harder.

"AYYYYYYYYY! DIOS MIOS! HAWDER! FUCK MY ASS HAWDER WHILE MY WIFE IS ABOUT TO CUMSIES!" Alejandro moaned and shouted at DJ while Heather was about to burst.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Heather shouted that she was about to explode.

"OKIES!" DJ shouted and moaned while he kept pounded Alejandro's diapered ass even harder and harder until... the inevitable about to happen as Alejandro was still stroking his hard baba.

"I'm gonna Cumsies!" Alejandro and DJ shouted.

"Me too!" Heather shouted and then it was about to happen finally.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them moaned and screamed as DJ exploded inside of Alejandro's diapered ass, Heather climaxed inside her diaper, while Alejandro did the same thing.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Heather moaned and shouted as she enjoyed it.

"Thankies…and agreed." DJ and Alejandro said as the three cleaned up and changed their diapers as DJ left and Mike arrived.

"Ciao, Alejandro." Mike said as he greeted Alejandro in Italian.

"Hola, Michael." Alejandro said back to Mike in Spanish before they began to converse.

"May I say sorry for what I did?" Alejandro apologized and asked Mike.

"Okies, but can I also say sorry as well for... what Mal did?" Mike apologized and asked Alejandro.

"Si, and Gracias for accepting my apology." Alejandro said to Mike.

"You are welcome, and Gracie for accepting my apology." Mike said to Alejandro as well as they hugged.

"You're welcome, now let's have fun." Alejandro said to Mike.

"Okies." Mike said to Alejandro as they decided to makeout.

"Mmmmmm!" They both moaned before the two decided to have some fun with the 69.

"Mmmmm!" They both moaned with such pleasure as they liked it.

"Hawt!" Heather shouted as she started to rub herself while Mike sucked Alejandro's Spanish meat and Alejandro sucked Mike's Italian Sausage.

"Mmmmm!" They both moaned as they loved each other's culturally long and hard babas.

"SO GOOD! HAWDER!" Alejandro and Mike shouted at each other.

"Mmmmmmm…!" They moaned as they kept at it as Mike stopped sucking for a second to say something while Alejandro kept sucking.

"SO GOOD!" Mike shouted at Alejandro who then stopped sucking to respond back.

"MUY BIEN!" Alejandro shouted back as they went back to sucking each other's babas harder and harder until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They shouted and moaned as they did so as they exploded in each other's faces and mouths as they swallowed each other's cumsies.

"Tasty." Mike said to Alejandro.

"I agree..." Alejandro said in agreement.

"Want to continue?" Mike asked Alejandro.

"I think what we did is enough…I'm sorry Mike." Alejandro said to Mike and apologized to him.

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you." Mike said as they hugged.

"Thankies Mike, Adios." Alejandro said to Mike.

"Arrivederci Alejandro." Mike said to Alejandro…then Mike left as Noah arrived.

"Hello, Alejandro." Noah said to Alejandro.

"Hola, Noah." Alejandro said to Noah.

"I told Emma what you did you eel." Noah said to Alejandro.

"About that, I want to say that I'm sorry for doing what I did after the London challenge." Alejandro said to Noah apologizing to him for causing Noah the Million Dollars during World Tour.

"Thankies." Noah said as they shook hands.

"But I want some payback…" Noah said as he pushed Alejandro down onto the bed.

"Suck my baba... now!" Noah said to Alejandro commanding him to suck his 10-inch-long and 2-inch-wide baba.

"Okies then." Alejandro said before he started to suck Noah's baba hard.

"Mmmm!" Alejandro muffled and moaned as he was liking it already.

"Yeah, that's right." Noah said to Alejandro who kept sucking on it.

"Oh yeah! Suck me hawder! Alejandro!" Noah shouted at Alejandro.

"Mmmmm! So hawt! Suck him Hawder!" Heather moaned, shouted, and shouted at Alejandro to suck him harder.

"Mmmmm!" Alejandro moaned and muffled as he stopped to respond back.

"Okies." Alejandro said to Noah and Heather as he sucked him harder and harder as he kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies! Ahhhhhhh!" Noah shouted, moaned, and groaned as he climaxed inside of Alejandro's mouth and face as they cleaned up.

"Not bad…" Alejandro said to Noah.

"Thankies." Noah responded back.

"Are we cool?" Alejandro asked him.

"Honestly…yes. We're cool." Noah answered Alejandro before Noah left, then Geoff and Brody arrived.

"Hey dude!" Geoff and Brody said to Alejandro

"Hello Geoff and Brody. Even though me and you made amends Geoff, I still am sorry." Alejandro greeted them and apologized to Geoff once again.

"Dude, we're good. Anyway, Brody and I thought of a way to punish you. By pounding you hard." Geoff said to Alejandro.

"Very hard Amigo." Brody said to Alejandro.

"Okies Amigos." Alejandro said to Geoff and Brody.

"Good!" They said to him as Alejandro got down on all fours as Geoff pounded his diapered ass while Brody made him suck his 10-inch-long and 3-inch-wide baba.

"OHHHHHH! Fuck yeah!" Geoff and Brody moaned and shouted as they enjoyed the pleasure that they were getting.

"Mmmmm!" Alejandro muffled as he was liking being pounded by The Surfers.

"Oh, so hawt as fuck!" Heather shouted as she started to rub her area hawd and fast like a cheetah.

"Mmm! Fuck him Hawder!" Heather moaned softly and shouted at The Surfers to pound him harder.

"Okies Heather." Geoff and Brody said to Heather as they increased their pounding speed and how hard they went.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Alejandro moaned and muffled loudly.

"This is for causing Bridgette's elimination!" Geoff said to him.

"And this is for being a huge ass hole to my sexy diapey bro!" Brody said to Alejandro while complimenting Geoff making him lightly blush.

"Mmmmm!" Alejandro moaned before he stopped to respond.

"HAWDER! I've been very bad!" Alejandro shouted at The Surfers.

"Damn right you've been very bad!" The Surfers said to Alejandro before they resumed pounding Alejandro as they went harder and harder.

"OHHHHHHHHH! I'M GETTING CLOSER!" Geoff moaned and shouted.

"ME TOO!" Brody shouted as well.

"Cumsies coming soon!" Heather shouted as well.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Alejandro moaned and muffled as it meant that he wanted The Surfers to cumsies all over him as The Surfers kept pounding him until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES!" Geoff and Brody shouted before they exploded all over Alejandro's ass and face as Heather climaxed in her diaper for the second time.

"Mmmmm!" The Surfers moaned during their climax as they tongue kissed each other as well.

"MMMMMMMMM…! SO HAWT!" Alejandro moaned while he swallowed and commented on The Surfers sexy performance.

"I agree." Heather said as she licked her own cumsies and swallowed it.

"Thankies for the fun." Alejandro said to The Surfers.

"You're welcome." The Surfers said to Alejandro as they left, and then Owen who is one of Alejandro's biggest nuisances during Total Drama World Tour arrived.

"WOOHOO! Hey there, Al." Owen cheered and greeted him by calling him "Al" by accident as Alejandro sighed a bit but he wasn't angry but a little bit annoyed.

"Hello, Owen." Alejandro greeted Owen as they hugged.

"But before we begin, can you please call me by my real name, please?" Alejandro asked Owen.

"Oh, sure, Alejandro." Owen answered Alejandro.

"Thankies, another thing also, I am so very very very sorry, for my evil, mean, and devious actions during our interactions in Total Drama World Tour." Alejandro thanked Owen before he apologized to Owen.

"Hey listen, it really was the first time a male friend turned into an enemy as I'm so sorry that I annoyed you a lot during Total Drama World Tour…anyway I got a lot better in my weight, my maturity, and in my farting…either though I still look a little bit like Chris Farley." Owen said to Alejandro.

"First off, I can understand that. I accept your apology also and good to know on everything that you just told me amigo." Alejandro said to Owen.

"Even though I'm getting mature, I'm still my fun self." Owen said to Alejandro.

"Good to know." Alejandro said to Owen.

"So... can we have fun?" Owen asked Alejandro.

"Yes." Alejandro answered Owen.

"WOOHOO!" Owen cheered as the two kick things off off by kissing each other hard.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" Both of them moaned with such pleasure and sexuality.

"Holy Shit you are such a good kisser." Owen told Alejandro.

"That I agwee on." Heather said as she winked at her hubby before Alejandro pushed Owen down onto the bed.

"I've been letting many of you, fuck my diapey ass... NOW IT'S MY TURN, TO DO THE FUCKING!" Alejandro said and shouted at Owen.

"Okies, go hawd, Alejandro." Owen responded back to Alejandro.

"Alejandro you should let Owen suck your meaty baba before you fuck him hawd." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Okies." Alejandro said as he grabbed his hard baba and took it out of the frontal of his diaper, as Owen gasped in surprise.

"So, do you like it amigo?" Alejandro asked Owen.

"SO VEWY MUCH!" Owen shouted thus answering Alejandro's question.

"Muy Bien! Listen…I'm sorry for pushing you and for going on a minor rant and yelling at you…I'm still mad at you for farting in my face." Alejandro responded and apologized to Owen once again.

"It's okay…now can I suck your hawd baba already?" Owen responded back and asked him.

"Si!" Alejandro answered Owen.

"Woohoo!" Owen cheered once again as he wasted no time and sucked Alejandro's baba hard and rough, deepthroating it and deepdrooling it as well.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Owen muffled and moaned during his hard, rough, deepthroating, and deepdrooling baba sucking.

"OHHHHHHHHH! FUCK! HAWDER, SUCK MY BABA, MAS HAWDER!" Alejandro moaned, shouted, and screamed in such delight.

"MMMMMM!" Heather moaned before she started to rub her area once more.

"I'm getting hawter and hawter just watching this!" Heather said providing some commentary as Alejandro couldn't help but overhear what Heather said.

"Mi amor, you'll get your chance. Trust me." Alejandro said to Heather

"Okies!" Heather said to Alejandro as Owen kept sucking on Alejandro's baba.

"MMMMMMM!" Owen muffled and moaned as he sucked him harder and harder.

"Ohhhhh! I can't-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather said as she started to scream as she climaxed hard in her diaper.

"Mmmmmm! Oopsies." Heather moaned softly and said as she giggled and blushed in embarrassment.

"Mmmmm…" Owen moaned and muffled as he kept sucking Alejandro's baba.

"Oh…Heather, you cumsies hawd…" Alejandro said to Heather.

"Sorry." Heather said to Alejandro.

"It's okay, sweetie." Alejandro said as Owen kept sucking Alejandro's baba until it was time for him to climax hard.

"Gonna Cumsies! Ahhhhhhhh!" Alejandro shouted and moaned as he does so while Owen swallowed all of it.

"Tastes pretty creamy like milk." Owen said to Alejandro.

"Gracias." Alejandro said to Owen.

"Can you changey me?" Heather asked Alejandro.

"Okies." Alejandro answered Heather.

"One second, Owen." Alejandro said to Owen.

"Sure, thing Alejandro." Owen said to Alejandro who went over to Heather as he took off her used diaper which was wet with her cumsies and wiped her area and powdered her area while talking sexy to her.

"Looks like Papa's hawt little sexy baby couldn't hold her cumsies after watching her sexy hubby have all the fun, don't worry... you'll get a chance... soon enough." Alejandro spoke in a really sexy tone to Heather which made her blush and giggle like a school girl.

"Okies Papí." Heather said to Alejandro.

"All clean Heather." Alejandro said to Heather before he turned his attention to Owen.

"You ready Owen?" Alejandro asked Owen.

"Yep! Fuck me hawd Alejandro!" Owen answered and shouted at Alejandro to pound him hard.

"Happy too!" Alejandro said to Owen as he started to pound the hell out of Owen's diapered ass.

"OH YEAH! FUCK MY BIG DIAPEY HAWD, ALEHUNKDRO!" Owen shouted at Alejandro.

"HEY! I use that name only, Big O." Heather reprimanded and reminded Owen.

"Sorry." Owen apologized to Heather before Alejandro stepped in while he kept pounding.

"It's okay mi amor…but just this once." Alejandro said to Heather and Owen.

"Okies." Owen and Heather said to Alejandro before he kept pounding but he went harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMM! SO GOOD! SO TIGHT!" Alejandro moaned and shouted at Owen.

"Thankies, Alejandro!" Owen shouted back at Alejandro who went faster and harder until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHH! SO SO SO HAWT! Alejandro gonna cumsies hawd!" Alejandro moaned and shouted at Owen.

"DO IT, CUMISES IN MY DIAPEY!" Owen shouted at Alejandro as Heather was rubbing her diapered area.

"MMMMM! Do it, Alehunkdro!" Heather moaned and shouted at Alejandro.

"OKIES!" Alejandro shouted before he slammed his waist even harder until he soon started to explode hard inside Owen's diapered ass while Owen started to explode inside of his diaper as well.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO FUCKING HAWT!" Alejandro and Owen moaned, screamed, and shouted as they climaxed hard until they tongue kissed.

"Mmmmm…!" They moaned softly until they got up and hugged before they cleaned up and then Owen left as Chris McLean and Jermaine "Chef" Hatchet arrived.

"Chris McLean." Alejandro and Heather said to him.

"Hello there, Alejandro…and Heather." Chris greeted Alejandro and Heather.

"Hello, maggot." Jermaine said to Alejandro.

"Hello Chef, it's been a while." Alejandro said to Jermaine aka Chef.

"I apologize for criticizing your romance with Heather during All-Stars." Chris apologized to them.

"We accept it." Alejandro and Heather said to Chris.

"Thankies." Chris said to them.

"And I do apologize for my action during that season." Alejandro said to Chris.

"Thankies." Chris said once more before Jermaine aka 'Chef' stepped in.

"Alejandro, do you have anything to say to me?" Jermaine asked Alejandro with a stern yet firm tone in his voice.

"Yes, I am so sorry for my actions and also Heather would like to also apologize for what she did to you both." Alejandro said to them before Heather was next to speak.

"Yeah, I am so sorry." Heather said to them.

"Thank you." Jermaine aka 'Chef' said to Heather and Alejandro.

"Can we start the fun now?" Chris asked them.

"Yes." Alejandro and Chef answered Chris.

"AWESOME!" Chris and Jermaine shouted as the trio started to make out hard while Heather decided to watch and not rub herself, wanting to save her energy.

"Mmm, very hawt." Heather moaned softly as she was turned on by it as soon enough, Alejandro started to pound Chris while Jermaine aka 'Chef' made Chris suck his baba as they kept at it.

"MMMMMMM! SO HAWT AND SO TIGHT!" Alejandro moaned and shouted with pleasure and delight through his body.

"MMMMMM!" Chris moaned and muffled as he was sucking his fiance's baba.

"Suck my hawd baba hawder, McLean." Jermaine said to Chris.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Chris moaned and muffled as he deepthroated and deepdrooled it as they kept at it until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" Chris and Jermaine shouted as the trio decided to end it with some hot 69 action.

"MMMMMM!" All three of them moaned and muffled as they were about to climax hard inside of each other's mouths.

"Ohhhhh! So so hawt as fuck!" Heather moaned and shouted as her area got wet.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned as they climaxed inside of each other's mouths as they cleaned up, then Chris and Jermaine left.

"That was fun and hawt." Alejandro said to Heather as they kissed before Sam Miller arrived.

"Hey there, Alejandro." Sam said to Alejandro.

"Hello, Sam." Alejandro said as they began to talk for a bit.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you for being a gamer." Alejandro apologized to Sam.

"It's fine... but I do want some payback for it." Sam said to Alejandro.

"But of course... you pick." Alejandro said to Sam as they started off by making out hard.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" They moaned softly as they kept making out as they also tongue kissed for a second until Sam had an idea for payback.

"This gamer wants some sucking!" Sam said to Alejandro.

"Okies!" Alejandro said to Sam as he made Alejandro suck on his baba.

"Ohhhhh! Yeah, suck my baba like my Dakota." Sam moaned and said to Alejandro.

"Mmmmmm!" Alejandro moaned and muffled as he liked what he was sucking.

"MMMMMMM!" Sam groaned and moaned as he was enjoying it.

"Mmmm... so hawt as fuck!" Heather moaned and said as she rubbed herself once again.

"Mmmmmm!" Alejandro moaned as he stroked his own baba as he deepdrooled Sam's joystock as Sam grabbed Alejandro's head and starts to fuck it hard.

"Oh Hell Yeah! Enjoy my joystick!" Sam said to Alejandro as they kept at it until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHH! I'm getting closer! Final level to cumsies, I can't hold it!" Sam moaned and shouted at Alejandro.

"MMMMMMM!" Alejandro moaned and muffled as Sam went harder and harder until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Sam moaned as he exploded all over Alejandro's face and mouth as he swallowed it with the greatest of ease.

"Mmmmm... cweamy." Alejandro moaned and said to Sam.

"Ahhhh! Thankies." Sam sighed and said to Alejandro.

"Wanna fuck me or you've had enough?" Alejandro asked Sam.

"No thanks I am good amigo. Thankies again though." Sam politely declined as they shook hands and hugged.

"Gracias Samuel." Alejandro said to Sam as he left.

"Heather, can you changey me?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Sure." Heather answered Alejandro as she did so.

"Hehehe... my hawt diapey hubby king is having so much fun without his queen." Heather giggled and said to him.

"No worries, after my fun with the boys is over... you're next." Alejandro said to Heather which made her happy.

"YAY!" Heather said as she finished changing him as Tyler arrived.

"Hey Alejandro." Tyler greeted his friend as they shook hands and hugged.

"Tyler, I'm sorry for betraying you, manipulating you, and making you one of my many victims during World Tour." Alejandro apologized to Tyler.

"It's cool... let's just start, bro." Tyler said to Alejandro.

"Excited are we?" Alejandro asked Tyler.

"HELL YEAH!" Tyler said before the two started off by kissing until Tyler started to suck Alejandro's baba hard.

"Ohhh...Si!" Alejandro moaned and shouted in Spanish as he liked what Tyler was doing.

"Mmmmmm! Super hawd!" Tyler moaned as he sucked him harder and harder.

"Ohhhhhhhh! You gonna make me explode soon!" Alejandro moaned and shouted.

"OH! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THAT!" Heather shouted as she rubbed herself harder as Tyler went even more harder.

"CUMSIES TIME!" Heather and Alejandro shouted as Alejandro exploded all over Tyler's face while Heather exploded in her diaper while Tyler also swallowed Alejandro's cumsies.

"Mmmmmm! So cweamy." Tyler said to Alejandro.

"Thankies. Just bend over, and let me change Heather's diapey. I'll be back." Alejandro said to Tyler who bended over.

"Okies." Tyler said to Alejandro who changed her diaper.

"Save your energy, mi amore." Alejandro said as he kisses her as he returned to Tyler.

"You ready now?" Tyler asked Alejandro.

"Yep." Alejandro answered Tyler before Alejandro began to pound him hard.

"OH YEAH!" Tyler shouted with such pleasure.

"I ain't holding back!" Alejandro shouted as he kept pounding Tyler like a bull.

"Mmmmmm! so tight!" Alejandro moaned and shouted as he pounded him harder and harder.

"Ohhhhhh!" Tyler moaned as he started to rub his baba hard.

 **(Outside the room in the living room.)**

"Hey Geoff and Brody, I'm hosting a friendship orgy party, and you're invited." DJ said to Geoff and Brody.

"COOL! Thankies, man." They said back at DJ.

"Duncan, bro...you wanna come to my party?" DJ asked Duncan

"Hell Yeah!" Duncan answered DJ, accepting his invitation.

 **(Back in the room they kept at it.)**

"OHHHHH! I'M GETTING CLOSER, BRO!" Tyler moaned and shouted at Alejandro.

"ME TOO! SO FUCKING CLOSE!" Alejandro ahouted back at Tyler as he went even harder as Heather was getting horny and a bit impatient.

"JUST CUMSIES ALREADY!" Heather shouted at the two as they were close.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Alejandro and Tyler moaned as they did so and after their sexy session had concluded they hugged, kissed, and cleaned up before Tyler left and Duncan arrived.

"Hey Alejandro." Duncan said to Alejandro.

"Hola Duncan, I must say that I am sorry for what I have done to you, especially making Tyler tell everyone your secret about you and Gwen kissing." Alejandro said to Duncan.

"It's cool... but I want some payback... HAWD." Duncan said to Alejandro.

"Okies." Alejandro said as they started to makeout until Alejandro grabbed Duncan's hard baba/machine gun and stroked it until he started to suck on it as Duncan also grabbed Alejandro's head and started to fuck it.

"Oh yeah! Suck my hawd meat machine Hawder, Alejandro." Duncan said to Alejandro.

"Mmmmm!" Alejandro moaned and muffled as he deepthroated and deepdrooled it.

"Mmm, very hawt!" Heather moaned softly and said as she relaxed herself and began to rub herself once more for the last time as Duncan started to fuck Alejandro's mouth and head until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies hawd! Here it comes!" Duncan said as he grunted at he climaxed all over Alejandro's face.

"Mmm! Yeah!" Duncan said as Alejandro got every bit of Duncan's milky and swallowed all of it.

"Your bullets taste Bueno." Alejandro said to Duncan.

"Thankies, my amigo...Scarlett wuvs my tasty bullets." Duncan said as Alejandro cleaned up his face.

"How is she by the way?" Alejandro and Heather asked him.

"She's doing well... but now then..." Duncan said as he pushed Alejandro down onto the bed.

"Time for some hawd fucking." Duncan said to Alejandro.

"Oh boy!" Alejandro said to Duncan before the former Juvenile delinquent began to fuck Alejandro's diapered ass.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah!" Alejandro moaned and shouted.

"Take my hawd punishment!" Duncan shouted back at Alejandro.

"Okies! Ohhhh! Fuck yeah!" Alejandro shouted, moaned, and shouted once again.

 ***Meanwhile, in the living room... DJ kept inviting people to hi party***

"Trent and Cody, you're invited as well." DJ said to them.

"Cool." They said back as Harold and Justin walked by as well.

"So are we?" Harold and Justin asked.

"Yeah, guys." DJ answered as Mike and Cameron came by also.

"Can we come too?" Mike and Cameron asked DJ.

"Of course." DJ answered them.

 ***Meanwhile, back in the bedroom Duncan was getting closer and closer to climaxing***

"Gonna explode bro!" Duncan shouted at Alejandro.

"Fill my ass up, amigo!" Alejandro shouted back at Duncan.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned, groaned, and screamed as they climaxed hard as they hugged, kissed, and they even cleaned each other up as well.

"You did a very awesome Job taking my hawd, hawt, and sexy punishment." Duncan said to Alejandro.

"Gracias." Alejandro said back as they hugged once again before they hugged again as Duncan left, and Lightning arrived.

"Hello there, Alejandro." Lightning said to Alejandro.

"Hola, Lightning. May I say sorry for being a jerk to you during Total Drama." Alejandro said to Lightning.

"It's fine, let's just get to the fun, Sha-yeah!" Lightning said back to Alejandro.

"Good." Alejandro said as they kissed hard as they started by making out, they even rubbed and groped each other's babas.

"Mm! So strong!" Alejandro moaned softly and said to Lightning

"Thankies, but my baba is much stronger! Lightning said as he pushed Alejandro down onto the bed as he started to suck his baba hard.

"Oh yeah! Suck my hawd baba good!" Lightning said to Alejandro

"Mmmmm...!" Alejandro moaned and muffled before Heather moved the camera to herself as she began to speak.

"He may be dumb sometimes but he has one huge baba." Heather said to the camera.

"I'm getting better at not being dumb." Lightning said to Heather and Alejandro as he stopped for a second to respond back.

"That's good!" Alejandro said before he resumed sucking his baba but went even harder.

"Good for you." Heather said to Lightning.

"Thankies! Besides this is what you get for being mean to me." Lightning said to them as Alejandro kept at it until it was time.

"Lightning gonna Cumsies! Getting closer to the endzone for the touchdown!" Lightning said to Alejandro and Heather.

"Do it!" Heather said with encouragement.

"Mmmmm!" Alejandro moaned and muffled as he suck him harder and harder until it was time.

"Here it comes!" Lightning shouted as he exploded all over Alejandro's face and mouth as he swallowed it before they cleaned up.

"Not bad." Alejandro said as they hugged.

"Thankies." Lightning said as he left and Cameron arrived.

"Hello there Alejandro." Cameron said to Alejandro.

"Hello Cameron... May I say sorry for not helping you after you fell through the hole in that cave." Alejandro apologized to Cameron.

"It's fine... though I do want some payback." Cameron said to Alejandro.

"Of course." Alejandro said as they briefly madeout until Cameron pushed Alejandro away.

"Suck on my ruler. N-Now!" Cameron said to Alejandro who was surprised a bit.

"Are you learning to stand up for yourself?" Heather asked Cameron.

"Yes, yes I am." Cameron answered while he nodded.

Heather: I'm impressed.

"Thankies, now Alejandro...suck my big black baba or else!" Cameron said to Alejandro.

"Okies then!" Alejandro said with a smirk as he started to suck Cameron's ruler hard.

"Mmmm!" Alejandro moaned and muffled while sucking on it.

"Ohhhhh! Yeah! Keep going, please." Cameron said to Alejandro who did so.

"Hehehe, nerd boy being a man, how hawt." Heather said as she was still rubbing her diapered area.

"Hey, I'm still a nerd. But I'm a man, and thanks...but I got a lady in my life finally." Cameron responded back to Heather.

"Ooooh...who is she?" Heather said and asked Cameron.

"Her name is Jessica Helmsley, she's a school teacher, we meant a while ago and well... she's into AB/DL like us." Cameron said to Heather and Alejandro as he stopped sucking but he kept stroking his baba.

"Good for you, does your two friends know?" Alejandro said and asked Cameron.

"Mike and Zoey? Yeah! They were glad I met someone and... Oh! I'm getting closer!" Cameron responded back as Alejandro resumed sucking as he went harder until it was time.

"Oh Wow! Gonna Cumsies! I'm about to explode! Ahhhhhhh...!" Cameron shouted as he climaxed inside of Alejandro's mouth as he swallowed all of it.

"Mmmm...creamy. I'm glad Jessica likes you, can you tell us a bit more?" Alejandro said and asked Cameron to share a bit more of Jessica.

"Sure." Cameron said as he began to explain more of Jessica Helmsley.

"She's a high school teacher, she teaches Science 9th through 12th grade and she's a coach of the girls basketball team." Cameron said to Alejandro and Heather.

"Cool!" They said back

"Gotta go." Cameron said as he cleaned up and left.

"See ya!" They said to Cameron as Jose and Carlos who were Alejandro's older brothers arrived.

"Hola Brother." Jose and Carlos said to Alejandro.

"Mi Hermanos, Jose and Carlos...perfecto." Alejandro said as he was happy.

"Heather, can me and mi hermanos talk about the AB/DL Lifestyle?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Sure." Heather answered Alejandro as they began talking.

"José, I know you like it but Carlos, what do you think of it?" Alejandro asked Carlos.

"You two made the good decision on getting me into this... they are incredible!" Carlos said to Alejandro, and Jose.

"Told you Brother." Jose said to him.

"Awesome, Carlos." Alejandro said to him as well.

"Gracias!" Carlos said to them.

"My diaper is Dark Purple, it's sexy yet soft!

"Hermano, I even got a girl out of it." Jose said to Alejandro.

"So did I." Carlos said to Alejandro as well.

"What are their names?" Alejandro, and Heather asked them.

"My love name is Mia, she is a wrestler who has theater experience and is a lover of the AB/DL lifestyle. We both fell for one another when we first met." Jose said to Alejandro and Heather.

"Lovely and Carlos?" Alejandro asked Carlos.

"Her name is Sofia, she's a futbol player and is a fan of AB/DL, I fell in love with her when I saw her for the first time on the futbol field."

"Romantic." Heather said to Carlos and Jose.

"Gracias." Carlos and Jose responded back.

"Mi Hermanos, I owe you two apologies for messing with you all these years." Alejandro apologized to his brothers.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for treating you badly, you are mi Hermano, Familia." Carlos said to Alejandro.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for calling you "Al" all the time when we were kids and I shouldn't have." Jose said to Alejandro.

"It's okay. I forgive you two, and I love you to very much as brothers." Alejandro said to Jose and Carlos as the three brothers hug, and officially make amends.

"Awww!" Heather said as she was moved a bit as she shed a tear.

"Even though I am a sexy diapey queen, and I used to be mean at times...I am a sucker for Happy endings." Heather said to the three brothers.

"That's nice." Alejandro said as he and Heather kissed.

"Now, let's have diapey sex for fun." Alejandro said to his older brothers.

"Si!" Jose and Carlos said as they started things off by making out hard together in a triple kiss which led to a triple tongue kiss.

"Mmmmmmm!" They moaned softly and sexually as Heather rubbed herself slowly wanting to save her energy.

"So hawt." Heather said as she loved what was unfolding before her eyes as the brothers kept making out until the three brothers decided to do something very sexy.

"Hey amigos...fuck me in my diapey ass." Alejandro said to Carlos and Jose as they thought about it.

"Okies." Carlos and Jose said to him as they decided to double pound Alejandro hard.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah!" Alejandro moaned and shouted.

"Take our punishment! And take it like a big boy!" Carlos said to Alejandro.

"Si!" Jose said in agreement in Spanish.

"SO HAWT! MUY CALIENTE!" Heather shouted in English and in Spanish as Jose, Carlos, and Alejandro were close to climaxing as he was stroking his own baba.

"GONNA CUMSIES MI HERMANO!" Carlos and Jose shouted.

"ME TOO! CUMSIES INSIDE ME!" Alejandro shouted at his brothers.

"SI! ALEJANDRO! HERE IT COMES!" Jose and Carlos shouted as they were about to burst.

"AY DIOS MIOS!" The three brothers screamed as they climaxed hard as Carlos and Jose climaxed inside of Alejandro's diapered ass while Alejandro climaxed all over his abs and chest as Carlos and Jose pulled out as the trio panted as they cleaned up, and hugged.

"That was muy bueno." Alejandro said to his brothers.

"We agree." Carlos and Jose said as they hugged before they left.

"Mi Amor... it's your turn." Alejandro said to Heather who was sweating from the horniness of what has gone on tonight.

"Yay!" Heather cheered as she pounced on Alejandro and started to kiss him hard.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as Alejandro was surprised.

"Mi Amor! You were this excited?" Alejandro said and asked her.

"Si! So much!" Heather answered him.

"Wow, let's get it on." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Finally!" Heather said as they made out for a minute as they even tongue kissed each other until Alejandro gently grabbed her face, and fucked it hard with his baba as Heather enjoyed sucking on his long and hard baba.

"Mmmm! Suck daddy's huge baba even more, baby!" Alejandro moaned and said to Heather who stopped sucking his baba to respond back.

"Mmmmm! Okies, Daddy!" Heather moaned and said as she took control of the sucking and went over the limit.

"Mmmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled as she was still rubbing her diapered area.

"Ahhhhh! You are the queen of Diapey sex!" Alejandro moaned, groaned, and shouted with such pleasure as he was enjoying it as Heather stopped sucking his hard baba and stopped rubbing her diapered area.

"Say that again... but sexier!" Heather said as she stroked Alejandro's baba hard.

"Wow! Ahhhhhh! You Are My Empress of Diapey Sex! You are my Empress! I love you!" Alejandro shouted, moaned, and said to Heather.

"Hmm... Empress... I wuv the sound of that!" Heather said as she went all out with her sucking as she rubbed her diapered area hard and fast.

"Mmmmmm!" Heather moaned as she deepthroated and deepdrooled it hard and fast.

"Ohhhhh! Si! More, more, more! Ahhhhh! Mi Amore! Ohhhhh!" Alejandro moaned and shouted as he was getting closer and closer than ever before as Heather kept sucking on it like it was a huge Popsicle and then Alejandro was about to climax hard.

"I can no longer! Ahhhhhh! HEATHER!" Alejandro shouted, moaned, and screamed as he climaxed all over Heather's face and chest.

"Ohhhh!" Alejandro kept moaning, groaning, and climaxing as Heather's face, and chest were drenched in his cumsies.

"Wow! Emperor Alejandro Cumsies so very much! I wuv it!" Heather said in a tone similar to "Moon Madness" as she loved being drenched in his milky and then she licked all the Cumsies from Alejandro's baba as she swallowed it.

"Mmmmm! You better be ready... it's your turn to be pleased." Alejandro moaned softly and said to Heather who was still wet, and horny.

"Just fuck me already." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Wow, the Empress is excited." Alejandro said as he began pounding Heather's diapered area hard.

"Ahhhh! Fuck yes! Hawder, Hawder! The empress demands it, NOW!" Heather moaned, shouted, and said with a dominating tone.

"Mmmm! My empress is so wet and tight! Me wuv it! Say that again... but more demanding... I wuv your dominating side." Alejandro softly moaned and said to the camera and to Heather as he was turned on by Heather's controlling tone.

"Okies then... but you've been warned." Heather said to Alejandro.

"The Empress demands that you fuck me hawder than ever, or else!" Heather demanded Alejandro to pound her hard.

"Okies, My empress!" Alejandro said as he increased his pounding to over the limit.

"Ahhhh! Si! I wuv fucking my empress dipaey area hawd!" Alejandro moaned and shouted as he kept pounding her area harder and harder.

"Ahhhh! Si si si! Hawder, More Hawder! I want your baba inside my hawt pussy diapey! Ahhhh! Fucking yes!" Heather moaned, screamed, and shouted with such delightful ecstasy as it turned Alejandro on even more as Heather and Alejandro started to kiss each other hard while Alejandro kept fucking Heather hard.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as they decided to tongue kiss as well.

"I wuv you! I wuved it when you got hawt for those boys!" Heather shouted at Alejandro.

"I wuv you too! Even when you pleasured your diapey pussy!" Alejandro said back as they kept at it until they were about to climax

"GONNA CUMSIES MI AMOR!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed and moaned as they climaxed so hard.

"Let's clean up before the finale." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Okies." Heather said as they did so as they changed each other's diapers and cleaned each other up as well.

"Finale time mi amor." Alejandro said to Heather.

"I'll call them in." Heather said to Alejandro as she left the room and went to the top of the stairwell where the rest of the boys were mingling.

"Attention, guys...Alejandro wants you now." Heather said to them.

"Okies, Heather." The guys said to Heather as the guys went to the bedroom.

"Gentlemen, before we begin the finale, let's honor the ones who couldn't come today, since it's my apology party to apologize to those who I have wronged and I didn't wrong these men.

"Okies." The guys said to Alejandro.

"Brick, Dave, Devin, Don, Ennui, Jacques, Mickey, Rock, Shawn, Topher, and Tom...they could not come but I do apologize for leaving them out." Alejandro said to everyone.

"Got it." They said to Alejandro before he continued to speak.

"We all need to thank Heather for filming this as well." Alejandro said to the boys.

"Thankies Heather!" They said to Heather.

"No problem guys." Heather said to them.

"It's time for the finale to begin!" Alejandro said as all of the boys cheered as they get it on as all of them went all out, having diaper sex in threesomes, foursomes, some of them did triple 69'actions, triple even quadruple ass pounding trains.

"Ohhhh! Yeah, Hawder! Okies!" All of the boys moaned and shouted as they kept it up as Heather was rubbing herself hard as it was near time for the climax as all of the boys were masturbating in their diapers now.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Daddy is getting closer!" Alejandro moaned and shouted.

"ME TOO!" Heather shouted with incredible pleasure.

"US TOO!" The boys shouted as it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone moaned and screamed with sexual pleasure as they climaxed hard in their diapers as they also panted in euphoria.

"That's it for my film, bye-bye." Alejandro said as Heather finished filming.

"Amigos, how was that?" Alejandro asked everyone.

"Hawt, Sexy, and fun!" All of the boys answered Alejandro as everyone got ready for bed.

"It was the hawtest thing we've done since our honeymoon." Heather said to Alejandro as they kissed.

"Also, don't forget about DJ's Fun Friendship Orgy Sleepover." Alejandro said to DJ.

"OKIES!" All the boys said as everyone got into their sleeping bags while Alejandro and Heather climbed into their bed.

"Night-night Mi Amor." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Night-night AleHunkdro." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Goodnight amigos." Alejandro said to the guys.

"Goodnight Alejandro." The guys said back as everyone fell asleep.

 **This took forever to do as the next Bringing All The Boys party has DJ inviting his friends over.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
